1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a pair of connecting devices.
2. General Background
Generally, a computer enclosure includes a cover for covering an entry through which electronic elements are installed. The cover is often moved relative to the computer enclosure when electronic elements need to be added, replaced, or maintained.
A typical enclosure for a computer includes a base, a cover, and a pivot rod pivotally connecting the cover to the base. The cover has two lower front ends and two lower rear ends. Each of the lower front ends is provided with a button formed with a downwardly extending hook. A power supply is fastened on an inner side of the cover. The base has a bottom having two front corners each formed with a groove adapted to engagingly receive the corresponding hook of the cover. A fixing plate is mounted on an inner rear side of the base, and is provided with two brackets. The pivot rod extends through each of the lower rear ends of the upper cover and the brackets, and the cover is thereby pivotally connected with the base. The power supply is moved away from the base when the cover is opened, thus facilitating mounting of a computer peripheral inside the enclosure. However, the pivot rod is easily worn when the cover is repeatedly used.
What is needed, therefore, is a durable connecting device for pivotally attaching a cover of a computer enclosure to a base of the enclosure.